Family of our own
by BecauseIcould
Summary: Hi guys, my second phan. Thanks for your lovely comments on my first one :) Hope you enjoy this one, and please comment your thoughts. - sorry don't like to write proper summaries but I'd end up giving the whole story away
1. Glastonbury (1)

Dan

So here I was first night of Glastonbury festival with my best friend Phil and our other friends PJ and Chris. We were all jumping to the ear shattering music when I turned round. "Where's Phil?" I shouted down PJ's ear. PJ shrugged and smiled, continuing to dance.

We were all a bit tipsy and I was seeing double. I had to steady myself as I pushed through the crowd looking for him. "Phil." I screamed but I knew he wouldn't hear me. I felt a knot in my stomach. I know he's not 3 but he didn't normally react well to high pressure situations.

He could barely ask someone to move out our seats in the cinema let alone know what to do if he got lost. I can imagine him having a panic attack right now. Another thing with Phil; he likes to think that everyone is lovely but doesn't realise when they aren't. Even though I loved him for this, it did make him an easy target. What if someone had zoned in on him and… I didn't want to think about it.

I kept pushing till I almost got through the crowd and headed towards our tent. I blindly made my way through the dark and the mud. Till I found our tent. I zipped open the door, "Phil?" I said a little too loudly, my sound perception still out from how close we were to the stage.

To my relief he popped his head out, whacking it into mine. "Phil! Ouch!" I said grabbing my head.

He had the dopiest grin on his face. "Dan!" He cheered grabbing me and pulling me into the tent so forcefully that I fell on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me, "Thanks for finding me."

"Phil!" I yelped, "I need this thing called oxygen." I gasped. He loosened his grip and I rolled to his side and onto the side wall of the tent.

"Wow this is a small 2 man." I said as I moved slightly closer to Phil.

"Yeah," Phil agreed, "And PJ thought we would get all 4 of us in here." He chuckled. I smiled, you don't often get to see Phil this drunk. "Dan?"

"Yes Phil?" Knowing he was going to ask a stupid question and this would go on for an hour or two before he passed out.

"Why are you so pretty?" He blushed.

"Ha, no I'm not you've got the wrong person." I smiled.

"No, you're really attractive Daniel and I really like you." He blushed brighter.

"Come on, Phil you better go to bed, you don't know what you're saying." I laughed it off.

"Yeah I do, Dan I want to be with you." He grabbed onto my shirt and started to unbutton it.

"No Phil!" I pushed him back, and buttoned up my shirt, "You're drunk, go to sleep." I said quieter feeling bad for pushing him.

He gave me a hurt look and closed his eyes. I felt like I should stay with him because otherwise he would get up and go walkabout and end up killing himself somehow – knowing Phil. "Dan?" Phil said after 5 minutes.

"Yes?" I sighed, opening an eye to see him smiley and looking like an over-excited 5 year-old.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess." I sighed again.

"Can you sing me a song," He looked over with Bambi eyes, "My mum used to when I couldn't sleep."

"Can't you hear the music?" I laughed.

"Yeah but can't you sing with me." He looked up through his eyelashes.

"Phhhiiiillll." I groaned. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" he said innocently giving me the look.

"What song?" I sighed.

He thought for a moment, I stared at the top of the tent, "Umm what about…"

I waited for him to finish the sentence; when I looked over. He was zonked out.


	2. Always been this way (2)

The next morning we woke up early. The tent was like a sauna. We got up and outside to blasting sun. I stretched out. I looked over to Phil cowering in the opening of the tent.

"Come on Phil, you're not a vampire." I laughed.

He stood up and out, "Wow" He held his head.

"This, my friend is a hangover."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing his sun cream and following me to the others. They were talking to four girls.

"Hi Dan, Phil, this is Clara, Niamh, Rachel and Dee" Chris introduced us.

We smiled to them. Phil hugged them all while I awkwardly waved.

He then sat down and started to put sun cream on his face. I could see he was missing bits of his face while others were white where he hadn't rubbed it in enough. "Phil. come here," I reached out to wipe his face. He moved away, using his ninja arms to block mine. "Really Phil? Really?" I went to try again. He stood up.

He showed me his ninja arms and backed away from me, lightly hitting me with his hand. "Oh it's on!" I tackled him to the ground.

"Now, now children." I heard Chris laugh.

Phil rolled round and grabbed me so I was lay on top of him, his arms not letting me go, I was trying to wriggle and kick away from him. Phil was probably stronger than me and I knew that so I had to use my secret weapon. I got one arm free and started to tickle him. He immediately let go, "Dan, stop Daaaannnn" He squealed.

I straddled him pinning his arms above his head with one hand. With the other I wiped in his sun cream. "Daannnn I'm not a 3-year-old I can do it myself." He moaned.

"Yeah but you have missed patches and you'll only moan later when you get burnt." I said to him as if he were 3.

I finished rubbing it in then let him go. He walked off in a fake huff, making me smile.

Dee (I think that was her name) came up to me later in the day. "You and Phil are so sweet together; I wish I had that good a relationship."

"Yeah, Phil's my best friend." I smiled.

"What you mean you're not… oh sorry it seems that I misread… I thought… sorry." She blushed.

I realised what she had thought. Me and Phil, I smiled to myself, "Aw that's fine. I'm pretty sure Phil is as straight as a barge pole." I laughed.

"Hmm,"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"And you?"

"What?" I creased my forehead.

"You said that you're pretty sure Phil is straight. What about you?" She asked.

"I don't know but like I said, Phil's straight so even if I… It just wouldn't." I shook it off, why were we even talking about this.

"It's just it seemed like he was really flirty with you earlier, PJ and Chris said he's not like that around them." She shrugged.

But that's how me and Phil always acted, it wasn't unusual was it? Yeah we'd been messing around more and somehow spending even more time with each other, but we'd always acted this way… been this way.


	3. Toxic (3)

Phil POV

It was a day after we had come back from Glastonbury. I came home from the shops to hear Dan belting out 'Toxic'.

"Baby, can't you see? I'm calling…" I followed his voice into the kitchen. Dan would never admit it but he had a pretty good voice. I had to cover my mouth to stop the laughter from coming out so I could watch for a while longer. That wasn't creepy was it?

Dan was sliding along the kitchen floor, doing 'sexy' dancing as he washed up. He sang the last line and then bowed to his 'audience' (the fruit bowel). I clapped and he turned quickly dropping the plate in the sink.

"Wow, Phil you just made me s*** myself. Jeez!" He put his hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath. "Wait. How much did you see?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I saw you trying to dance sexily." I smiled.

"Dam Phil There's something wrong with that sentence."

"What?" I asked.

"The word 'trying'," He smiled, "I'd like to see you do better." He clicked his fingers pretending to be sassy.

"Dan I couldn't do that to you, you'd have a heart attack if you saw my sexy dance moves." I raised an eyebrow, moving me head.

"Oh really?" He said, splashing me with water. I grabbed my nearest weapon: a tea towel, Dan grabbed another. He pointed two fingers at his eyes then to mine, slowly moving in a circle as if we were in a boxing ring. "KWACHAA." He screamed as he came towards me whacking me with the towel. This went on as we almost danced around the worktop. After about 5 minutes we were worn out.

We stopped to catch our breath; I had my hands on my knees panting, with a stupid grin on my face that Dan mirrored.

Then all of a sudden he kissed me. I froze up. What? Dan was kissing me. With my shock I pushed him away.

I immediately felt bad, as if I'd stood on a puppy. He blushed and looked down. He stood there in front of me for a moment. I didn't know what to say. He turned and walked away, I heard him walk down the hall. "I'm going out." He grumbled. Then the door slammed.

I tried to ring him but he'd turned his phone off, I left him several voicemails and texts asking him to come home so we could talk. I didn't get any replies.

It was fairly dark when he left but it was almost pitch black now. I was worried sick. It was half twelve and I'd heard nothing back. I started to call round. No one seemed to know where he was.

At 1 am PJ rang me. "Chris just text me to tell you that Dan is at his and he is safe." He said in a sleepy voice obviously having been awaken by Chris's text.

"Thanks Peej I was worried about him." I sighed with relief.

"Yeah, well go sleep now." I heard the smile in his voice. "What happened anyway?"

"We just… had a bit of a disagreement. It will probably be sorted by tomorrow." I lied.

"Hmm, it's just that you guys have lived together for what? 3 years? Neither of you have left over a 'disagreement' before why now? Why the sudden arguing?" He questioned.

"Doesn't matter Peej."

"You know I'll always be there for you Phil: even if…"

I cut him off, "Yeah but we're not are we! So back off."

"Wow Phil! I was only trying to be nice." He sounded taken aback.

"Yeah sorry, I'm just tired and stressed, sorry Peej. I better go to bed, thanks again bye." I didn't wait for response.

I listened to Dan's voicemail for a final time before going to bed.


	4. In the morning (4)

**Helloooooo :) I'm going away for a few days, so I'm going to try and post as many chapters as I can today... Enjoy :)**

Phil

The next day I got a text off of Chris : 'Seriously Phil what is going on? Dan is really upset but he won't tell me what's happened. Whenever I ask him about it he just says he did something stupid, and you'll never forgive him. What did he do?

I sent back, 'It doesn't matter Chris, can I come round to talk to him?'

'-_- He isn't awake yet but, come round about 2?' He sent back.

'yeah ok thanks' I put my phone down and sighed. I looked in the mirror, I had massive bags under my eyes; I'd barely slept last night. I rubbed my face and ran my fingers through my hair. I got changed and just sat around. I couldn't eat.

Dan

I woke up to Chris singing. I groaned and rolled over, it took me a minute to remember. I was such and idiot. Why did I even go there. I wasn't even sure myself before I kissed him and now I've jeopardised our friendship and realised how much I like him. And realised how much he doesn't like me, that way anyway.

He pushed me away; he obviously was repulsed by me and I've ruined everything.

I turned on my phone, there were 6 voicemails and 7 texts, all from Phil. I read through some of the texts, most of them were asking me to ring him back or come home. I listened to one of the voicemails, 'Hey Dan. I'm really worried about you, when you get this can you ring me back so I know you're ok? Please talk to me or come home, we need to talk about this, I... I'm not angry with you or… just please, we need to talk…'

I felt even more of an idiot, I'd just made him worry about me. I don't know whether I can talk to him about this… What will he say?

Phil

I looked at my watch. Time to leave. I got up, grabbed a jacket and switched off the T.V. Even buffy couldn't cheer me up today.

I got to Chris's just before two. "Chris, there's someone at the door." I heard Dan yell. "Do you want me to get it?" A few seconds later the door opened and Dan was stood there. He looked at me for two seconds, "Why are you here?" He barely whispered, looking down.

"I need to talk to you Dan." I said back.

"I already know what you're going to say so there's no point is there!" He murmured.

"Trust me, I have no idea how I'm going to say what I want to say. So I don't think you do." I tried to smile.

Chris walked up behind Dan, "Hey Phil!" He leant round to hug me, "Come on in."

I walked into Chris's house. "Make yourself comfortable, I've got to go to the shops to get some things, I'll leave you to talk." Chris said before he left.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Dan asked. I shrugged. He guided me to the spare room, the room he'd obviously been staying in. We sat down on the bed, there was a silence before Dan spoke, "I can move out if you want, Chris said I can stay with him for a bit, while I find a place."

"What! Dan!" I was shocked, "Why would I ever ask you to move out, you're my best friend."

"Yeah, but I kissed you and… and you pushed me away, so you obviously don't like me and I like you and it's messy and… I'm bisexual and I didn't think…"

"I pushed you away because I was shocked!" I felt my voice getting louder.

"So you wouldn't of if you weren't shocked!? Don't play with me Phil!" He yelled.

"I'm not, Dan! I'm Gay, you idiot." I screamed.


	5. Chris, I think they've made up (5)

**Sorry it's been so long and sorry It's a short chapter! Will have another one up ASAP!**

I calmed down my voice "I'm Gay." I said quietly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Dan asked.

"I, I liked you, not like that, but I liked you as a friend and I didn't want to tell you when you moved in. I didn't know how you'd react and I didn't want to wreck our friendship." I looked down. Dan didn't say anything, "My feelings grew and I never said anything until that night. I was scared that you wouldn't accept me." I took a breath, "That you wouldn't want me."

"Phil." Dan whispered, I looked at my feet. "Phil." I felt his hand against my cheek, he pulled my head up so our eyes met. "I will always accept you." A took a sharp breath in, he was so close to me. "I will always want you."

Dan POV

I'd never been too great about expressing my feelings. Or expressing them, but this was right, I felt comfortable with Phil, I always had, I'd just never realised what my feeling meant.

"I will always accept you." I said quietly, "I will always want you."

Suddenly his lips were against mine, it took me a second to react but then my arms snaked around his neck and his hands around my waist. I kissed him back, our lips seemed to create electricity.

After a few minutes I pulled back and hugged him, "How long have you known?"

I felt him smile into my neck. "Years."

I started to kiss him again. It felt so good to finally be able to kiss him. "When did you know?" He asked.

"I think I always knew that I had feelings." I kissed along his jaw, "I just didn't know what they meant, until recently."

I moved one of my hands against his chest, "Wow, your heart is beating like crazy."

"That's just how I feel around you."

I smiled at him, and we kissed again.

There was a bang from behind me and I broke apart from Phil.

Pj stood in the doorway, the bang must have been from his bag, now on the floor. There was shock on his face, "Chris, I think they've made up."


End file.
